Beyblade Metal Fight: Kyoya's Dark Past
by KyoyaXSandra
Summary: When the NCIS team starts investigating Kyoya's mother's cold case, Kyoya is forced to reveal past experiences he never wanted to remember. Will he find comfort in anything? Yes! I put Sandra in this!
1. Chapter 1

Mcgee, Tony and Ziva sat at their desks in the quiet room. It was getting close to Christmas and the snow had really began to come down. Everything seemed peaceful until Gibbs came down holding a case file. "Boss whatcha got there?" Tony asked.

"Cold case," Gibbs answered flatly. "The Director want's us to look over it."

"What case is it?" Ziva asked.

"Cathrine Tategami," Gibbs replied. "Born and raised in America. Lived in Japan with her husband and son. Ducky already has the body downstairs."

"I'll start checking her background information," Mcgee said, typing on his computer. Tony and Ziva just sat there. Gibbs gave them a hard stare.

"Don't just sit there! You two check too!" Gibbs ordered.

"Right away boss," Tony said quickly as he and Ziva got to work.

"There's nothing to suggest she was murdered," Mcgee informed them after awhile.

"Actually, I found something," Ducky said walking up to Gibbs desk. "Abby ran some tests and found traces of poison."

"So this was no accident," Ziva observed.

"She was murdered," Gibbs stated.

"But who could've poisoned her? The only one's around her all the time were he son and husband," Tony pointed out. Everyone stared at him. "Oh! Right! Suspect the son or husband! Got it!"

"Both of them are in Japan," Ziva said reading on her computer.

"Tony, Ziva, catch a plane to Japan and bring them back with you," Gibbs ordered.

"Got it boss!" Tony responded, grabbing his gear. The two left leaving Gibbs, Mcgee and Ducky. Ducky soon went downstairs leaving just Gibbs and Mcgee.

Mcgee blinked. "Uh boss! We might have more than the son and husband coming," he said. Gibbs turned his gaze to Mcgee as he continued. "Kyoya Tategami, Cathrine's son, has many close friends that might want to come and make sure he's alright."

"They can come if they want," Gibbs stated. Mcgee felt a little puzzled for a moment but just shrugged the feeling off and went back to work.

**Kyoya's POV**

Kyoya walked through town with his friends. They were heading toward the park. Gingka had promised Kenta he would battle him and they were going on and on about it. Kyoya felt a little annoyed but just kept his mouth shut.

"Excuse us," The group stopped and turned to see a man and women walking up to them. They both didn't look like they were from around town.

"What can we do for you?" Sandra asked.

"We're looking for..." The man glanced at a paper the women was holding in front of him. "...Kyoya?"

The group turned and looked at Kyoya. Kyoya just narrowed his eyes at the strangers. "What's it to you?"

"NCIS," the man said. "Agents Tony and Ziva. We need you to come with us."

"Why?" Benkei asked.

"We're working on his mother's cold case," Ziva answered.

"Your mother's dead?" Gingka questioned.

Kyoya felt long, hidden grief well up inside him but he didn't show it. "She was sick. That's all there is to it."

"Not anymore," Tony said. "Our forensic specialists found traces of poison. Your mother was murdered."

Upon hearing this Kyoya's tough look vanished. He did his best not to show the grief growing inside him. So far, the only one that could tell was Sandra. She had a sympathedic look on her face.

"What do you need me for?" Kyoya asked, trying not to let his voice shake.

"We need you to come back with us and answer a few questions," Ziva answered. "You and your father."

Kyoya's eyes widened for a split second at the mention of his father but he quickly snapped out of it. "Fine," he agreed.

"You can't just leave," Benkei said.

"It won't be that long Benkei," Kyoya assured him. Sandra had a worried look on her face. Kyoya could tell she had saw his eyes widen.

"A few of you can actually come. Our boss called and warned us about this," Tony said. "Five of your friends can come with you."

"I'll stay," Tsubasa said.

"I'm staying with Tsubasa," Yu said. Tsubasa was like his big brother. You rarely found the two apart.

"Ok, that leaves the rest of you," Ziva said. The five going with Kyoya were Gingka, Kenta, Madoka, Benkei and Sandra. Kyoya was happy Sandra could come. She was the only one he would admitt his feelings to. The group then said goodbye to Tsubasa and Yu and followed the NCIS agents.

**Ok, I've been dying to do this so here it is!**

**Please review! If you don't like NCIS I wouldn't read this.**

**Enjoy and Merry Christmas! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Mcgee sat working on his computer until he heard the elevator come up. He looked up to see Tony and Ziva leading six teens in. There were two girls and four boys. Mcgee got up and nodded to Tony and Ziva. "Welcome back," he said.

Tony looked like he was about to say something but then Gibbs came in. "Stop standing there Dinozzo and get to work."

"Yes boss," Tony responded. He then leaned over ans whispered in Mcgee's ear, "What am I supposed to do?"

"Well, for one, you could say where Catherine's husband is," Mcgee suggested, feeling a stab of pride that the senior feild agent was asking him for advise.

"Cathrine's husband is on his way here now," Tony stated raising his voice so Gibbs could hear him.

"And which one of these teens is the son?" Gibbs asked, surveying each teen. Everyone looked at a boy with cross shaped scars on his face.

"His name's Kyoya," Ziva piped up. "The others are Gingka, Kenta, Benkei, Madoka and Sandra."

Gibbs kept his gaze fixed on Kyoya. The teen looked very mysterious and looked like he must have things to hide. Kyoya looked up and returned Gibb's hard stare. Mcgee thought that was a mistake, but he was a teen. Gibbs was nicer to teens and younger kids than his team.

"Mcgee, take the other five on a tour of the building while I ask Kyoya some questions," Gibbs ordered. Mcgee nodded and led the five away. Sandra looked back at Kyoya with a worried look on her face.

"He'll be fine as long as he doesn't press Gibb's patience," Mcgee assured her. Sandra nodded as Mcgee led then around. The last stop was Abby's lab. When they walked in Abby greeted them with a sweet smile.

"Hi! I'm Abby the forensic specialist here at NCIS," she said.

Sandra smiled. "Nice to meet you," she said returning the nice greeting. "I'm Sandra."

"My name's Gingka," Gingka piped up.

"Benkei's the name," Benkei introduced himself.

"I'm Madoka," Madoka said.

"And my name's Kenta," Kenta added his voice to the rest.

"It's so nice to meet all of you, but where's the Tategami kid?" Abby asked.

"He's with Gibbs," Mcgee answered.

"Hopefully he's not difficult," Abby said. "Gibbs will got bull dog if he is."

Gingka, Kenta and Madoka exchanged glances. "Kyoya can be...very difficult," Gingka stammered.

"We're going to have one mad boss," Mcgee commented.

"Maybe I can help with that," Sandra whispered to Mcgee.

"Ok, but why are you whispering?" Mcgee asked silently.

"A secret the others don't know and I can't tell you. Kyoya would never forgive me," Sandra answered. Mcgee nodded in understanding.

"Sandra and I are going to go check on Gibbs. We'll be right back. Is it ok if we leave the others with you, Abby?" Mcgee asked.

"No problem at all, Tim!" Abby answered in a perky voice. Mcgee then led Sandra out of the room.


	3. Chapter 3

Sandra followed Mcgee to a room with tables and vending machines. Sandra quessed it was their break room. She spotted Kyoya sitting at a table talking to Gibbs. Kyoya looked like he was irritated and Gibbs didn't look too happy either. Sandra sighed. She looked at Mcgee who had wide eyes. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"I hate it when Gibbs is mad," Mcgee answered.

"You'll be fine," Sandra assured him.

"He's nice to teens and kids. Not to his team," Mcgee stated.

"Fine. You stay here," Sandra said and she walked up to Kyoya. She gave him a hard look and he gave her a look asking what he did wrong.

"What are you doing here?" Gibbs asked. He then turned and looked at Mcgee. "Mcgee!"

Mcgee kept silent and looked away from Gibb's angry stare. "It's ok. I told him to bring me," Sandra said, trying to keep Mcgee out of trouble.

"Why'd you want to come?" Gibbs asked, obviously still angry.

Sandra kept her gaze fixed on the irritated Kyoya. "What did I do?" Kyoya asked.

"It's not what you did but what you will do," Sandra replied sternly. "You need to calm down. He's only asking you a few questions."

"But..." Kyoya began but then thought better of it. One thing he knew was not to argue with Sandra about controlling his temper.

"Now would you please just answer his questions?" Sandra asked, but it was more of a command. Kyoya growled and reluctantly nodded. Sandra then left them alone. Mcgee followed.

"Why in the world does he listen to you and not anybody else?" Mcgee asked.

"Well...I'm not supposed to tell..." Sandra said, rubbing the back of her head. She couldn't say anything. She'd promised Kyoya she wouldn't say a word, but she couldn't lie either. Instead she just changed the subject. "Hey! Let's go visit Abby!" Mcgee looked at her in confusion but didn't press the subject. They just headed down to Abby's lab without any furhter discussion.


	4. Chapter 4

Sandra sat in Abby's lab with her friends waiting for Kyoya. Mcgee was helping Abby out. Sandra could tell there was something left unsaid between the two. Something each wanted to say to the other but they just wouldn't say it. Nobody else seemed to notice, but Sandra didn't expect them to. Gingka looked like he was ready to fall asleep, Kenta and Madoka were on Madoka's laptop, and Benkei was complaining that he was hungry.

"Can't you survive an hour without food?" Sandra asked, feeling a little agrivated.

"But I'm so hungry!" Benkei whinned.

"It's only been 30 minutes," Madoka pointed out.

"It feels like a month!" Benkei complained. Sandra sighed and tried to block out his whimpering. Sandra then saw Gibbs walk into the room with Kyoya behind him. Kyoya looked irritated. Sandra got up and walked over to him.

"How'd it go?" she asked.

"I hate this place!" Kyoya growled.

"Did you answer his questions?" Sandra asked.

"I did, but I didn't like what I had to tell him," Kyoya answered.

"What'd he ask?" Sandra questioned.

"I'll tell you later," Kyoya promised. "Right now I'm staying down here where my dad won't find me."

"Where he won't find you? You're trying to hide from you dad?" Sandra asked in confusion. "Why?"

"I'll explain later like I told Gibbs," Kyoya promised. "Not when the others could hear."

Sandra was still confused but she just nodded, knowing something was wrong that might change the way the others looked at him. If it wouldn't he would have told her already.

"Mcgee, let's go," Gibbs said.

"I thought I was helping Abby," Mcgee said.

"You were. Now you're helping me. Get Dinozzo and Ziva," Gibbs ordered. "Meet me in the interigation room." Mcgee just nodded and headed out of the room. Sandra watched him and turned to look at Abby as Gibbs also left. She didn't seem to like the fact that Mcgee had to leave. Sandra smiled now realizing what they wouldn't admitt to each other.

"Go sit with the others," Sandra told Kyoya. "I'm going to see if Abby needs any help."

Kyoya gave her a puzzled look, but he then shrugged and walked up to the others. Sandra walked over to Abby. "What's up with you and Mcgee?" she asked.

"What are talking about?" Abby asked as if nothing had happened.

"You know. You like him don't you?" Sandra guessed.

"No! I do not!" Abby said quickly.

"Denial means you do!" Sandra pressed.

"So what if I do? I know somebody that you like!" Abby said.

Sandra's eyes widened. "Don't you dare say it!" she warned.

"Why not? You said mine!" Abby pointed out.

"The others can't find out! I made a promise!" Sandra answered.

"Oh! Ok," Abby said. She then lowered her voice to a whisper. "I won't tell anyone, if you admitt it to me now."

"Fine!" Sandra agreed silently. "I do like Kyoya."

"I knew it!" Abby exclaimed in a whisper.

"What are you two talking about?" Gingka asked.

"Nothing," Sandra and Abby said in unison. The whole group gave them confused looks, but they just ignored them.


	5. Chapter 5

Mcgee led Sandra and Kyoya up to his house. They had been assigned to stay with him while Gingka and Madoka stayed with Ziva and Kenta and Benkei stayed with Tony. Thunder rumbled in the distance and Sandra could see small flashs of lightning.

"Let's go in," Mcgee said as he unlocked the door.

"We'll be right in," Kyoya promised. Sandra looked at him in confusion for a moment before understanding what he wanted.

"Alright but don't be long," Mcgee advised as he headed inside.

"What's up?" Sandra asked as Mcgee shut the door.

"You want to know don't you?" Kyoya asked.

"Of course," Sandra answered.

"My father was abusive," Kyoya began. "The scars I have are from him. He would get angry and take it out on me. My mom would protect me but then she died and there was nothing to stop my father."

"I'm sorry, Kyoya," Sandra said, sympathy rising.

"Don't be. It's not your fault. Just his," Kyoya said. "Let's go in now." Sandra nodded and followed him inside. When they got in Mcgee was just hanging up the phone and had a paniced look on his face as he grabbed his coat. Sandra and Kyoya exchanged a glance.

"Come on! We've got to go!" Mcgee said.

"What happened?" Sandra asked.

"Kyoya's dad ran," Mcgee answered. "We're going to catch him."

"He did it didn't he?" Kyoya asked in a growl, refering to his mother's death.

"Yes, he did," Mcgee nodded. "Let's go!" He dashed out the door with Sandra and Kyoya right behind him.


	6. Chapter 6

Mcgee led the two teens into the main office. Gibbs, Tony and Ziva were waiting. "About time, Mctardy," Tony said. Mcgee rolled his eyes.

"He's still in the navy yard. We can still catch him," Gibbs said. "Dinozzo, you, Kenta and Benkei check around the building. Ziva, take Gingka and Madoka and check the perimeter. Mcgee, you Sandra and Kyoya are with me. We're checking the warehouses." The group split into their teams and headed out into the rain, which by now was coming down pretty hard. It wasn't long before Tony called and said they hadn't found anything. Gibbs ordered him to go and help Ziva. The group searched for awhile until Kyoya halted and glared down an alleyway. The group stopped and looked at him. Sandra ran back to him.

"What's wrong Kyoya?" she asked.

"I saw something," he growled in reply. Mcgee and Gibbs ran back to the teens and looked down the alley but all they could see a dumpster that was barely full.

"Are you sure?" Gibbs asked.

Kyoya didn't reply. He raised something and launched a speeding object at the dumpster sending it flying. A shadow of a man stood up and faced them. Kyoya glared at the shadow with hate filled eyes.

"That's him," Gibbs said.

"Is it him?" Sandra asked, looking at Kyoya. Standing there was a man that looked a lot like Kyoya except no scars and brown eyes. The man wore a brown jacket that was zipped and black pants.

"That's him," Kyoya confirmed. "My father."


	7. Chapter 7

Kyoya glared at his father. How dare he kill his mother! "Trying to hide?" he growled.

"I'm not chicken, unlike someone," his father retorted with a sly smile.

Kyoya clenched his teeth as Sandra came up behind him. "Kyoya is no chicken! He wouldn't have put up with you all those years if he was!"

"And who are you to defend him?" Kyoya's father asked.

"I'm his friend, Sandra. And you don't deserve the title of father," Sandra answered.

"Like you should talk when you just met me," Kyoya's father said.

"She can talk all she wants. What she says is true," Kyoya snapped.

"Tony and Ziva are on their way," Mcgee informed them.

"You can never catch me," Kyoya's father said. He raised a launcher and launched a bey before before Kyoya could grab Leone and his launcher. He braced himself for the attack but all he heard was the sound of another launcher behind him. He looked to see Sandra had launched Galaxy Leone and had used Lion Gale Force Wall to block the attack. "Sandra!"

"If you want a fight you've got one," Sandra growled.

"Fine, but you won't like what'll happen. I don't battle to win," Kyoya's father smirked.

"What are you talking about?" Sandra asked.

"He fights for pain filled looks," Kyoya growled.

"So you haven't forgotten about your father then," his father observed.

Kyoya ignored him and turned to Sandra. "You can't fight him, Sandra. You don't know what you're getting into."

"I'm not going to stand by and watch, Kyoya. I'm fighting," Sandra insisted.

"Sandra! He'll hurt you!" Kyoya said.

"I don't care!" Sandra replied. She glanced around making sure their other friends weren't there before continuing. "I love you and I'm not going to stand by while you get hurt. I'll stand by your side through anything," she whispered.

Kyoya opened his mouth to protest but no words came out. He stared at her for a moment before speaking. "We'll fight together," he decided. He launched Rock Leone beside Galaxy Leone. It was then when the others arrived.

"Hey Boss! You found...oh!" Tony panted.

"What are we doing standing here? Let's get him!" Ziva said.

"No," Gibbs said calmly. "Let Kyoya and Sandra handle this."

Kyoya glared at his father for a moment, trying to figure out what bey he had. He looked at Madoka and she got the message. She pulled out her laptop and held it under her coat as she examined the bey. It was a few seconds until she said anything. "It's a Dark Striker. Be careful. It's defense is as high as it's attack."

Kyoya and Sandra each nodded. "Let's see what attacking alone will do," Sandra suggested. Kyoya nodded.

"Go! Rock Leone!" he ordered. Rock Leone headed for Striker but Striker seemed to send out a shock wave that knocked it backward.

"You next, Galaxy Leone!" Sandra commanded. Her Leone charged in but was knocked back the same way.

"Try your special move," Kyoya said. "Maybe the wind will help break through his defensives."

"Good idea. Leone!" Sandra exclaimed as her bey gathered air all around it. "Special move! Tornado Buster!" The tornado aimed at Striker and Galaxy Leone rode through the center and tried to hit Striker but was knocked away like before. "Darn!"

"You really think attacks like that will work?" Kyoya's father laughed. "You underestimate me, Kyoya." A dark wave of energy came out of Striker knocking Rock Leone and Galaxy Leone back. Kyoya held his ground until he saw Sandra fly backward.

"Sandra!" Kyoya exclaimed as he dived and cushioned her fall.

"Kyoya! Are you ok?" Sandra asked.

"Don't worry about me," Kyoya rasped. "I've been through much worse."

The two got up and glanced at their beys. "How can we beat him if we can't get near him?" Sandra asked.

Kyoya gritted his teeth. If they couldn't touch him they really didn't have a hope of beating him. They needed to figure out how to break through his defenses but how?

Kyoya's father yawned. "This is too easy. I'm ending this right now!" Striker let out a stronger wave of energy send Sandra and Kyoya flying back again. Kyoya managed to land as easily as he could and got up but then saw Sandra sly back and her back slam against the wall of a warehouse. Galaxy Leone slowed to a stop.

"Sandra! No!" Kyoya shouted as she fell flat on the ground. She made no attempt to get up as Kyoya ran to her side and shook her. "Sandra! Come on! Get up!" No answer. "Sandra!"

Kyoya's friends stared on in shock and horror. Kyoya hid his eyes so his friends wouldn't see the tears that welled up in his eyes. "Can we get him now?" Ziva asked.

"He's mine!" Kyoya growled before Gibbs could answer. Kyoya got up and faced his father, his eyes still hidden as rage rose inside him. He revealed his rage filled eyes and his father flinched. "You hurt Sandra you're going to feel the lion's fury! Leone!" Leone charged toward Striker. This time Leone easily broke through and knocked Striker backward. Leone then leaped into the air. "Now, Leone! Special move! King Lion Reverse Wind Strike!" The tornado came down toward Striker. "Smash him to peaces Leone!" The move collided with Striker and sent it flying.

"What?! How is that..." Kyoya's father didn't get to finish before Tony and Ziva were on him and leading him away. Kyoya's friends ran up to him.

"You did it, Kyoya! You beat him!" Kenta said.

"That's my Kyoya!" Benkei exclaimed.

Kyoya ignored their praise and pushed past them and walked over to where Sandra lay unconscious. They all stared down at her. Mcgee came up with Gibbs. "Mcgee, get her to your place until she wakes up. The rest can come back with me," Gibbs ordered. Mcgee nodded and bent down to pick Sandra up but Kyoya stopped him.

"Let me," he said, quietly. Mcgee just nodded and let Kyoya pick Sandra up and the two headed back to Mcgee's house.


	8. Chapter 8

Sandra slowly blinked her eyes open. She sat up realizing she was at Mcgee's house. She couldn't hear the rain on the roof so she assumed the storm was over. She then remembered what had been going on the previous night and dug in her pocket. She sighed with relief when she pulled Leone out of her pocket and gazed at it. Sandra then tried to move her other arm but stopped and held it when a stab of pain shot through her._ I must have hurt it last night_, she thought.

Sandra then glanced around the room. Mcgee was silently sitting at his desk working and Kyoya was staring out the window. Sandra sighed with relief to see that he was ok. Sandra watched him silently as he sighed and turned away from the window and turned toward the couch. He saw Sandra up and relief flashed in his eyes. "Sandra! You're awake!"

Mcgee turned around when he heard this and smiled. "Glad you're alright, Sandra," he said.

"Thanks but my arm hurts," Sandra said.

"Let me see," Mcgee walked over and examined her arm. He then bandaged it up. "There. It'll heal over time so just take it easy."

"That's not easy for me," Sandra admitted.

"I'll make sure she takes it easy," Kyoya promised.

Sandra blinked in surprise. He never showed he cared. What changed?

"Well, it's Christmas Eve so why don't you come with me back to the office and see your friends?" Mcgee suggested. Sandra and Kyoya nodded and they headed to the office.

As they rode the elevator up Sandra whispered to Kyoya, "Since when do you show you care? I thought you wanted to keep it a secret."

"When you got hurt I couldn't control it so why should I hide it now? They already saw and heard me," Kyoya explained.

"They still don't know though," Sandra pointed out.

Kyoya kept silent before changing the subject, as if he was willing to do anything to get off the subject. "It's almost Christmas, Sandra. What do you want?" he asked.

Sandra thought for a moment. She had never thought of what she wanted but she knew instantly what she wanted. "I want to stop keeping secrets. I want to tell everyone out you...about us, but I could never do it to their faces."

"I could help with that," Mcgee piped up.

**Mcgee's POV**

Mcgee led Gingka, Kenta, Madoka, Benkei and Abby into MTAC. They had set up a camera outside the connected to MTAC. This was Mcgee's idea. "What are we doing in here?" Kenta asked.

"Who cares? This place is amazing!" Madoka said in aw.

"Where's Kyoya?" Benkei asked.

"And Sandra?" Gingka added.

"You'll see," Mcgee promised. He had given Sandra an ear piece so she would know when they were ready. He pulled up some headphones with a small mic on it and whispered, "Ready," before putting it back down and walking over to stand beside Abby. He watched the screen as Sandra and Kyoya appeared and looked at the camera with uncertain looks. They then looked at each other.

"Not like we can hide it anymore," Sandra said.

Kyoya slowly put his hands on her shoulders. "Well, you're about to get your Christmas wish."

"One of them," Sandra replied. "The best gift I could get...is you." Their lips met in a kiss and Gingka, Kenta, Benkei and Madoka's mouths all gaped.

"Kyoya...and Sandra?" Gingka gasped.

"Well, you made another Christmas wish come true, Mcgee," Abby observed.

"I guess," Mcgee replied. "Merry Christmas, Abby."

"Merry Christmas Mcgee," Abby said as she kissed him on the cheek. Sandra wasn't the only one who got their Christmas wish.


End file.
